Menyusahkan
by Asia Tetsu
Summary: "Hei, Perempuan Bodoh." / "Aku benci diri Mu, sangat membenci Mu. Dengar perempuan Bodoh. Kau selalu menyusahkan Ku..."/"Pffff, Wajah Mu itu kurang menyakinkan Hanamiya."/ Hanya Fanfict Singkat untuk Fans Hanamiya Makoto./ RnR Please! /arigatou Mell Hinaga Kuran sudah memberi inspirasi


_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Hanamiya Makoto x READER]**_

 _ **Warn: Banyak!**_

 _ **Rate : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort dan sedikit humor.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Enjoy!_

Bulatan kristal salju jatuh dari angkasa untuk menenggelamkan permukaan bumi. Gundukan warnaputih itu tampak begitu suci. Namun, kuku-kuku kita akan kemerahan ketika menggenggam warna yang mudah kotor itu. Hawa dingin tak pernah terlepas dari musim salju. Tiap menjelang akhir tahun, salju selalu turun. Tak lebih menghangatkan daripada menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan mendekam dalam kotatsu. Menikmati kehangatannya dan terlelap di sana––bagaikan surga. Kecuali Gadis Bersurai Hitam sepunggung itu. Ya gadis itu Kau. (Last Name)(First Name).

Kau mematung melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun dengan lebatnya. Terkututlah.. Kau siaran berita yang memperkirakan bahwa Hari ini tak akan hujan salju dengan lebat. Kau mendengus kecil. Seharusnya. Kau sudah sampai dan tidur di Kotatsuyang hangat itu...

Setengah Jam berlalu, Hawa dingin terus menusuk ke kulit dan tulang Mu. Mantel tebal pemberian sepupu Mu sepertinya tak berguna menghadapi hawa dingin saat ini. Uap-uap dingin terus keluar dari nafas Mu. Sekali-kali kau melirik jam di ponsel menyerah untuk menunggu hujan salju ini redah. Kau mengotak-atik Ponselnya. Dan menepelkan Ponsel mu ke telinga kanan Mu.

"Hallo. _Okaa-san_ apa kau menyuruh seseoarang untuk menjemputku?" Tanya Mu yang sudah tersambung dengan ponsel ibu Mu.

"(Name) _-chan._ Ibu sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput Mu. Apa dia belum menjemput Mu." Jawab Ibu mengalun di telinga Mu.

"Hehh.. Siapa orang nya Bu?!" Tanya Mu lagi. Batin Mu berdoa agar yang menjemput Mu adalah bukan orang _'itu'_ .

"Mako- _chan_. Diakan satu sekolah dengan Mu, Jadi Kau pasti tidak lama menunggu nya." Jawab Ibu Mu lagi. Kau membatu mendengar nama orang itu. Inner Mu sudah memojok di belakang pintu kelas yang ada di belakang Mu.

 _'Astaga.. Ibu apa kau tau nama itu sangat sensitive bagi Ku, dan Kau tau Dia itu adalah Cowok brengsek yang memakai topeng di depan Mu. Bu!'_ Ya itulah yang di ucapkan oleh inner Mu. Kau menggeleng untuk membangunkan inner Mu.

"Hahaha.. Tidak usah Okaa-san. Aku jalan sendiri saja. Tak apa besok aku sakit." 'Dari pada aku berjalan dengan cowok brengsek itu.'Lanjut Mu dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengambil ponsel Mu yang berada di genggaman Mu. Kau menoleh kepala Mu dan menatap horror orang itu yang berbicara dengan Ibu Mu.

"Sampai jumpa _Oba-san_.." Saut Orang itu. Kau mengambil ponsel Mu dari genggaman orang itu yang berusaha ingin mengotak-atik ponsel Mu.

"Tck! Aku tak sudi berjalan dengan Mu, Hanamiya Makoto!" Desis Mu tak senang. Orang itu-Hanamiya- tersenyum mengejek kearah Mu.

"Hehhh, Aku yang harus bicara seperti itu. Perempuan bodoh." Ejek Hanamiya menjulurkan Lidah. Ingin sekali Kau menarik lidahnya. Saking kesalnya melihat hobi Hanamiya yang satu ini.

"Jika kau tidak sudi. Kenapa kau menerima permintaan ibuku, _Baka_?!" Tanya Mu mengerucut bibir Mu,

"Kalau, Aku menolak nya, Kau tetap menyusahkan Ku nanti." Jawabnya santai, Kedua tangannya membuka Payung berwarna coklat gelap itu. Kau menunduk kepala Mu. Benar. Hanamiya selalu menyelamatkan dan menolongnya, tapi. Kenapa? Kenapa Hanamiya selalu membantu Mu?

* * *

Kau melirik Hanamiya yang berjalan seiringan dengan Mu, Uap nafasnya selalu keluar. Tck! Menyebalkan. Kenapa kau suka sekali meliriknya? Entah. Padahal ini sekian kalinya Kau berjalan bersama Hanamiya, Tapi, Rasa Gugup menjalari Tubuh Mu. Apalagi jantung Mu ini selalu berdetak kencang tak beraturan.

Hanamiya yang merasa dilirik oleh Mu, langsung berhenti berlangkah, "Kenapa Kau suka melirik Ku, Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Ku hehhh?!" Tanya Hanamiya menatap Mu, Seringaian terlukis lagi di sudut bibirnya.

Kau merasa dua belah pipi mu yang tadi membeku menjadi menghangat, "T-Tidak," Ucap Mu gugup, Oh. Tidak, Kau lihat itu (Name)? senyuman mengejeknya semakin lebar. Saat melihat wajah Mu bersemu seperti itu.

" _Yare-yare_ , Aku bercanda. Tapi, Kenapa kau mengagapnya serius. Baka!" Ejek Hanamiya, Wajah Mu semakin memerah sampai menjangkau telinga Mu.

" _U-Urusaiii_!" Seru Mu berlari meninggalkan Hanamiya. Tak peduli hujan salju yang semakin deras dan Tebal. Hanamiya yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Mu.

"Tck! Merepotkan saja."

* * *

Kau berlari dengan cepat sambil memikirkan makananyang berhawa panas untuk menghangatkan diri Mu, Pandangan mu mulai mengabur karena Salju semakin lebat turun dari langit. Kau berhenti untuk mengambil Nafas dan mengembalikan tenaga untuk berlari. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Yosh, Tiga Rumah lagi. _Ganbatte_ (Name)." Seru Mu tersenyum pucat dan mengepal tangan Mu.

Kau mulai melangkah sebagian tubuh Mu membeku karena Suhu udara semakin dingin.

Saat, Kau ingin berlari lagi, Rasa sakit menyergap kepala Mu. Tak kuat menahan sakit itu, Kau terjatuh ke tumpukan salju itu. Kau berusaha beranjak dari tumpukan salju dengan cara menahan tangan mu untuk menahan tubuh mu untuk bangkit. Tetapi. Hasilnya Nol. Kau tidak bisa mengakat tubuh Mu. Pandangan Mu mulai mengabur perlahan-lahan, cahaya mata mu mulai redup, Kau samar-samar melihat sesosok bayangan yang berlari kearah Mu dan memanggil Nama Mu.

" _(Name..)_

 _"(Nam).."_

 _"Oii, Bangun bodoh!"_

 _"H-H-Hanamiya."_ Jeda Mu gematar, Mata Mu semakin berat untuk terbuka. Kau melihat Hanamiya menatap Mu khawatir, Kau tersenyum samar melihat Hanamiya sangat khawatir pada Mu.

" _Gomennesai_." Sambung Mu, Sebelum Kesadaran Mu menghilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

Hangat. Tubuh Mu terasa hangat oleh sebuah selimut yang sangat tebal, Tidak.. Bukan itu! Sebuah genggaman hangat yang bersumber dari telapak tangan Mu. Kau meresapi hangat Itu. Senyuman hangat terlukis dari bibir pucat mu itu. Kau membuka mata mu dengan perlahan-lahan, Kau melihat Hanamiya yang menampilkan raut malasnya ke arah mu. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan mu saat kau mulai tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Tck! Kau menyusahkan sekali. Perempuan bodoh." Ujarnya mengejek. kau tertawa kecil melihat Pokerface nya itu. Hei, Kau bisa melihat segaris merah muda di kedua belah pipinya? Ternyata. Sang _badboy_ ini bisa tersipu juga.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Tanya nya menatap mu tajam, kau yang melihat itu berhenti tertawa. Tetapi, kedua sudut bibir mu sedikit tertarik membuat senyuman mengejek.

"Hehhh, Ternyata orang yang disebut _BadBoy_ ini bisa khawatir dengan perempuan ya, pfffft hahaha." Ujar mu tertawa keras. Tak peduli, Rasa sakit kepala mu semakin kuat.

" _Urusaii!_ Jika aku tidak menolong mu, kau bisa mati kedingingan!" Seru Hanamiya keras membuat mu tersentak mendengar seruan Hanamiya. kau terdiam sesaat dan sudut bibir terbentuk senyuman kecut.

"Benar. Aku akan mati, Kalau Kau tidak menolong ku tadi. Tapi. Kenapa kau selalu menolong ku. Hanamiya?!" Tanya mu serius.

Hanamiya diam. Kaupun diam. Kau mununduk untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah kesedihan mu. Hingga detik-detik terus berlalu, keduanya tidak juga memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Hei, Perempuan Bodoh." Panggil Hanamiya, Kau mengangkat kepala Mu dan menatap Hanamiya yang kedua kelopak matanya menutup menyembunyikan manik Onix yang indah dan berkilau.

"Aku benci diri Mu, sangat membenci Mu. Dengar perempuan Bodoh. Kau selalu menyusahkan Ku." Ucapnya, Kau tersentak dan kembali menundukkan wajah mu. Rasa bersalah menjalar ke Hati mu. Ternyata. Kau hanya perempuan bodoh dan menyusahkan saja di dunia ini. Kau menunduk kepala Mu semakin dalam.

"Bodohnya, Kenapa Aku selalu membantu Mu. Kau tau?" Tanya Hanamiya berjalan mendekati Mu.

"K-Kenapa?" Tanya Mu balik. Helaan Nafas terdengar dari telinga Mu, sepertinya, Ia sedang menahan emosinya. Kau menutup mata mu takut untuk menatap wajah pria bergelar badboy ini.

"Tatap Aku, (Name).." Bisik Hanamiya. Kau menggeleng pelan. Kau merasa hembusan nafas Hanamiya di puncak kepala mu.

Kedua jemarinya mengangkat wajah mu dengan lembut. Kau terpatung saat merasa lembutnya tangan Hanamiya yang membelai dagu. Kau membuka mata mu dengan perlahan-lahan. Kau bisa melihat manik hitamnya melembut dengan secara dekat, dan, melihat senyuman lembut di bibir tipisnya, walau. sejenak kau bisa melihatnya sebelum raut wajahnya kembali menjadi malas.

"Karena, Aku sangat menyukai Mu (Name)," Jelas Hanamiya, Kau tersentak mendengar ungkapan hati sang badboy ini. Perasaan Mu sekarang campur aduk, antara senang , bahagia. Tunggu. Ada satu perasaan yang ingin sekali kau keluarkan dari kau siuman. Kau tersenyum mengejek.

"Pffff, Wajah Mu itu kurang menyakinkan Hanamiya." Ujar Mu menahan tawa melihat Wajah Hanamiya yang memerah membuat Hanamiya melepaskan jemarinya dari lengan Mu.

" _Urusaiii!_ Kau tau ungkapan seperti itu tidak mudah." Dengusnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari diri mu. Kau tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat.

"Hihihi. Kau lucu Makoto.." Ujar Mu tertawa kecil. Hanamiya yang merasa nama kecil di panggil oleh Mu menoleh kearah mu. Iris kelamnya melihat kau tertawa dengan lepasnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau ini. Tidak bisa membuat Ku marah sama sekali. Kau tau." Ujar Hanamiya menarik mu kedalam pelukannya, Kau terkekekeh kecil mendapat perlakuan pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasih Mu ini.

" _Daisuki yo!_ Makoto.." bisik Mu, Hanamiya mendengar ucapan Mu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekati wajah Mu. Kau memejamkan mata mu saat merasa benda kenyal menyentuh bibir pink Mu.

 _Owari~~_

 _(A/N) : Ending Macam apa ini?! Chara yang paling suka... HANAMIYA MAKOTO... Hueeee! Hawa badboy nya enyah di tangan Ku... Sumimasen... Readers-chan... OCC banget... Ugh! Sekali lagi sumimasennnn!_

 _Reads and Reviews Onegai~~_

 _-Asia Tetsu_

 _(20.05.2015)_


End file.
